


Special Delivery

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuck Train, Gay Sex, Grinding, Headspace, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, No Lube, Orgy, Other, Power Play, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, lotion as lube, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets a present that's sure to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was massively popular in my collection. I've gotten tons of requests from it; for longer fics, for part two's. And yes there is a part two to it I'll post later. For now. Enjoy a little wrecked, inexperienced Niall.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall finally finished his studio session and was more than ready to fall into bed for a long nap before he was supposed to have the guys over for dinner. He walked up to the door of his rental, but was too tired to see the package that was sitting right outside his door, so when he kicked it he swore quietly and bent down to pick it up.

"To: Niall Horan" with his current address.

But there wasn't a return address or even a real name, only the words scribbled in messy letters, "Yours Truly".

Niall took the package inside and set it on the kitchen counter. He hadn't gotten an unmarked package since he lived in the X Factor House and fans had access to his address. He examined the small package, nothing more than a box the size of a movie case and about four inches thick. He turned it over, but there weren't any identifying stamps or writing.

 _Well, if it was a bomb it'd go off whether or not I opened it, right?_  

Niall took the scissors from the kitchen drawer and cut the flaps open. He turned the box upside on the counter and a styrofoam block fell out along with two pieces of paper, instructions and a written note with his name on the front. First he picked up the note and unfolded it. It had a few short paragraphs in the same messy writing that was on the front of the envelope. He didn't recognize it right away, but he swore he'd seen it before.

Niall let his eyes read over the words slowly:

**Niall my dear,**

**This is a very special gift that I'm sure you'll love. Don't be scared, it's all in good fun. I saw it and immediately thought of you. I knew I had to give it to you. Pink is just your color, don't you think?**

_Just my color? Pink is not my color._

**If you haven't opened the packaging yet, please do that now.**

Niall looked from the styrofoam to the letter and back before taking the two sides apart and letting the pink plastic fall to the counter.

_What the hell is it? Am I supposed to cook with it? He looked back to the note._

**Pretty, right? Just like you. Now if you're not sure how to use my precious gift then there are instructions included, but somehow I'm sure you'll figure it out.**

**But, Niall, please don't hurt yourself. And for my own peace of mind, start with a finger.**

**I want you to use it. Enjoy it. Take pictures if you'd like. But I'll be by later to make sure you haven't wasted my present.**

**Yours Truly, XX**

Niall picked up the thing that looked like a remote in his hand. He pressed the top button, but nothing happened. He pressed the bottom one and the thing attached by a cord started vibrating. Niall jumped a little in surprise. He watched it bounce against the granite with wide eyes. He took it in his hand and it made his skin vibrate. His hand tingled and he giggled at the sensation.

He tried the other button again and the vibrations increased, getting more powerful and faster. He pressed it again, and the vibrations now moved at a mind-boggling pace. Niall's hand started to itch with the sensation. He pressed the button again, assuming it would turn off after that last setting, but instead the vibrations went from constant to short pulses every other second.

Niall made an appreciative sound. That one seemed nice; like a back massager. He pressed it again and the vibrations changed yet again. This time it was two in short succession and then one longer one, repeating over and over. He pressed it one last time and the vibrations went back to the first softer setting. He clicked it off and put it down on the counter.

_So it vibrates? Feels nice. Now what?_

Niall figured it was time for the instructions. He picked up the two sided page with the hand that didn't still hold the remote, surprisingly tight he realized and loosened his grip on it.

 **Anal Fantasy Wireless Remote Vibrating Butt Plug** were in bold letters at the top of the instructions. Niall's mouth fell open and he dropped the pink remote on the counter. He backed away from the...thing...with the paper still in his hands, fingers crinkling it in his grip.

_Butt plug? Who the fuck would send me that?_

Niall just stared at the small pink plastic for so long he felt his legs getting antsy. He still couldn't get his mind around it. He thought about all the disturbing things that he'd heard about toys like that. He thought about the disturbing things the note asked him to do with it. He thought about the nice way it felt in his hand when it pulsed.

_No, not nice; bad. Bad way it felt. The bad way it felt so nice._

Niall took a hesitant step closer and eyed the thing like it would come alive and throw itself at him. But it didn't. It remained still and pink and bad and nice. He finally came back to stand in front of the counter and decided to at least try and make sense of the instructions. So he could understand only.

 **The Remote Control Silicone Plug features a tapered tip for easy entry**... _easy entry in my butt!_... **while the whisper-quiet motor delivers mind-blowing vibrations directly to your most sensitive areas**... _Mind-blowing? Sensitive areas?_ Niall's mind was racing and he couldn't skip over the connection between how it felt in his hand to how it would feel-no. Stop.

Niall reached out and touched the "tapered tip" that was for "easy entry". He didn't notice before that it was smooth, even soft, to the touch. He picked it up in his hand again and felt that the whole thing was soft against his skin. He trailed his thumb from the small tip to the ball that sat at the other end.

 _A ball? What was that for? Not easy entry that's for sure._ Then the end was curved and had like a handle. It needed a handle. This was crazy.

_Put it down, Niall. This was funny for a millisecond, but now you should put it down._

He didn't put it down. Instead he picked up the remote, too. He held them both in his hands and glanced around the house like someone could actually catch him. But it still served to make him feel safer that no one was around to see him, standing there, holding this thing, like he actually wanted it. Like he actually wanted it....he wanted it.

The realization hit Niall like a brick wall. He wanted to use it. He wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to take pictures. All like the note said. Niall groaned at his own fantasies. He took the note in the same hand as the remote and instructions and ran to his bedroom. He dropped everything on the end of the bed and quickly disrobed, throwing all his clothes off into a corner.

He stood there naked, and admittedly half-hard, looking at the toy like he couldn't believe this was happening. He reached a hand down to confirm his fears, and moaned at the rough skin of his hand on his smooth cock. He gripped himself without thinking and pulled slowly up and then down, looking at the toy with something dark in his eyes. He was hard. Because of this thing. This thing he had to try.

He scooted everything up the bed and then laid down next to it. Niall pretended to hate this idea for one more minute before taking the remote in one hand, and the...toy?...in the other. He pressed the power button and it came to life in his hands. The vibrations steady, but soft. He looked at it then looked down towards his flushed cock, laying on his stomach.

He remembered the note. **...please don't hurt yourself. And for my own peace of mind, start with a finger...**

Niall wasn't gay, but being in this band had taught him a thing or two, and Harry's late night, drunken words spilled into his head. _Lube is essential. Lou likes it rough, but I swear to God I never let him put anything inside me unless it's slick._ Harry had slurred with his head on Niall's shoulder and his hands waving widely.

 _Lube. Okay, lube._ Niall didn't have lube. He looked around without any clue what to do. He spotted the lotion bottle on the nightstand.

 _Lotion? Would that work? I don't know if that's a thing._ Niall looked back to the toy in his hand and decided it would be a thing today. He turned it off, set the toy down, reached for the lotion, and pumped some into his hands. He brought it back and looked between his hand and the toy.

**...start with a finger...**

Niall put the remote down, too, and ran a finger through the cold, clean-scented half-solid. He took one last deep breath before he opened his legs and reached a hand down to his virgin hole. He placed the tip of his finger against his entrance and yelped at how cold the lotion was. He rubbed his finger around to warm up the lotion and made a small noise when it also felt kind of good.

He closed his eyes and tried to not focus on the fact that he was doing this. He pushed just the tip of his finger in and hissed at the foreign feeling. Not bad, but more like _what the hell, that's a finger in my ass, okay._ He pushed it a little more and got past the part that he coated in lotion and started to feel the rough skin of his finger against the ring of muscle.

More lotion it is, he thought and pulled his finger out. He wasn't sure, but he might have clenched slightly when pulled out. He rubbed lotion over his entire finger, just in case, and put it back to his hole. He gave the same treatment of rubbing around his hole to warm up the cold lotion before poking his finger back in to the first knuckle. He groaned but told himself to relax. It was no big deal. It was nothing. He didn't have a finger in his ass. It didn't feel...nice.

He pushed in further and felt his hole stretch to the new intrusion, like it was made for this. Like it knew this would happen one day. His finger rubbed against his walls, slick against smooth. He stifled a moan when he finally pushed in all the way to his third knuckle. He was breathing heavy and his forehead was lined with sheer traces of perspiration. He looked down and saw his hand curved down to where he couldn't see, where his finger was inside him. Inside him! He let his head fall back to the pillow and groaned.

 _Now what? Take it out?_ He went to pull his finger out slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself and moaned at the friction against his inner walls. _Again!_ He pushed back in and felt that same precious feeling of friction. His cock twitched on his stomach and he thought, Well at least someone's not scared to say he's enjoying this, as he gave his length a pointed look.

He started moving his finger in and out in rhythm. His hole was no longer screaming with the new stretch, instead it was closing tight around his finger every so often. His cock was harder than he'd ever seen it. He knew that if he kept this up, he'd come, and quick. He glanced next to him and saw the toy laying there, like it was waiting patiently for it's turn. He smirked at it and pulled his finger out with a loud groan. He reached for the toy and the remote, one in each hand.

**...never let him put anything inside me unless it's slick...**

He used the leftover lotion on his hand to smear it over the plug he was holding. When it was shiny he gave it one last once over and lowered it between his legs. The small end was pressed against his now seemingly greedy hole. It sucked it in almost as much as Niall pushed it.

It was smaller than his finger at first and just sort of gave him relief. But then he pushed it further and it widened to a thickness bigger than his one finger and he was at that point all over again where his body felt stretched and the heat burned. But it was gradual, and had him arching into it instead of hating it like he was sure he would.

He kept pushing until he felt the ball against his entrance. _No. Nope. Can't do it. Not happening._ Niall's head was shaking back and forth on his pillow while he tried to convince himself not to go ahead and push the entirety of it in. But the small end of the toy was almost there. Almost to the innermost part of him. And he could feel himself wishing that that last space would be full, too. So he scrunched his eyes shut tight and gave the toy a shove. He let out a long _uuuuugghh!_ when he felt his hole stretch around the ball, but then it was inside and he pushed the last centimeters in and felt so full.

He let out a contented sigh. _I did it! Fuck, I did it. Ugh, It's so big. I can't...so nice. Now for the vibrating part, I guess._ Niall was surprised the remote hadn't cracked, because when he looked down he was gripping it so tight his knuckles were white. He pressed the power button with a shaking hand and the toy vibrated inside him. Niall released an unabashed moan at the crazy sensation. He started shifting on his bed with the inability to lay still, but that only served to make the tip press into Niall's prostate.

Niall's hips jerked into the air, followed by hips, legs, and back, into a full arch. He squeezed his cheeks together, pulling the toy in with all his might, and making it touch that spot again. This time Niall fell flat back onto the bed, limbs loose, and breath ragged. His head was flying around on his pillow and his now free hand was scratching at the sheets. He couldn't imagine what the other settings felt like. _Let's find out._ He pressed the button and the vibrations sped up. Niall made a low sound in his throat and bit his lip hard. He pressed it again and the vibrations took on an unreal pace that had Niall pushing back and forth onto the toy.

Niall knew his favorite setting was next and clicked the button with anticipation. The vibrations stopped for a small second before he felt a powerful buzz right up against his spot. His cock leaked a bead of precome onto his stomach. Then another forceful buzz a second later and another drop on his stomach.

Niall made a rhythm of rocking down as the pulse vibrated against his most sensitive spot. He had produced a small pool of sticky white liquid above his navel.

He had to try the last setting. He had to. So he hit the button one more time and put the remote down. The two short buzzes had Niall making a tight high-pitched sound each time, while the longer vibration had Niall producing a constant stream of precome. Niall was milking himself with a butt plug and he didn't even know it. All he knew was that his cock and stomach were covered with his thin white evidence of pleasure.

"Ni?" he heard from his living room.

Niall's hazy mind took a second to realize that that wasn't his voice he just heard. And neither were the footsteps he heard in the hall. His whole body tensed up with fear and the vibrations suddenly seemed to be rocketing through his entire body. He screamed and came in long, hot ropes over his chest and stomach. His whole body shook with the force of his most powerful orgasm ever.

"Ni?" a worried voice said as the door swung open. "Fuck! Niall!"

Niall lifted his groggy head to see Harry standing in his doorway, with Louis and Liam on his right, and Zayn on his left. They had facial expressions ranging from shocked to amused to lustful. Niall let out a soft whine and his legs fell flat to the bed with the toy still inside him. He brought a hand to his racing heart, landing in a spot of cum. He groaned and rolled his eyes before letting his hand fall back to the bed.

"Jesus Christ, Nialler," Zayn sounded in awe. "We didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Niall raised his head up at that. "You?"

Louis grin grew. "Yep. Us. Damn, Niall. I can't say I'm shocked, though." He came to the bed and reached a hand between Niall's legs to tap the still vibrating toy playfully. Niall moaned and clenched the sheets in sensitivity. "Did you like my note?"

"Out. Out," he begged weakly and lifted his hips towards Louis' hand.

"Is baby Niall sensitive?" Liam purred from behind Louis.

Niall didn't know what to do, so he nodded and a sob choked its way out of his throat.

"Don't be mean," Harry admonished.

Louis scoffed, but reached down and slowly tugged on the now filthy toy. Niall was whining with the tender shocks it sent through his body.

"Shhhh," Zayn soothed. He came and kissed Niall's flushed chest.

Louis continued to pull the plug out until it slid free of Niall's stretched, puffy hole before turning it off. "Shit, guys come here." Louis waved them over.

Niall raised his head again to see all four of his bandmates gathered around his sore entrance. The attention made Niall close his knees together, but Louis caught them and pushed them wide again.

"So pink," Liam whispered.

Harry made a hum of agreement.

"Think he's loose enough?" Louis ask mischievously.

Zayn looked to Louis to see if he was serious. He was. Zayn looked back to Niall's face, then back to his hole. "Yeah," he answered eventually.

Niall huffed and whined, "Guys."

"Don't worry, love, we'll take care of you," Harry promised.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry, love," Harry purred. "We'll take care of you."

Niall just whined and pushed his head back into his pillows. He took a moment to think about what he must look like. Cum covering his stomach and chest, skin flushed. His legs were spread wide and his hole was stretched open and clenching, almost involuntarily, on nothing.

 _I hate it._ He couldn't believe he just thought that, but he did. He was so empty now after being so blessedly full and he hated it. "More," he whispered before he could even think about it.

"I'm sorry?" Louis asked in awe.

"You heard him," Liam confirmed. "Little Nialler wants more."

Niall groaned and arched his back off the bed. Zayn brushed his lips over Niall's shoulder, a finger swiping through the come on his chest before sucking the digit into his mouth. Niall's cock was filling up shockingly fast and he wanted to be embarrassed about it, but his mind was still hazy and his hole was still regrettably empty. _Which is bad_ , he realized with shock.

"He's loose. Do you think I could just..." Louis pressed the tips of two fingers to Niall's hole and pushed just the ends inside.

Niall groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, but pushed down for more. "Lou," be begged.

"Jesus, Ni, I had no idea," Harry mused and licked at the curve connecting his inner thigh to his now hard cock. Niall's body twitched towards Harry's mouth and Harry beamed in satisfaction. "Want my mouth? I've heard it's pretty good."

Louis raised a brow. "Pretty good?" He pushed his fingers deeper inside Niall and squeezed Niall's thigh. "Trust me, Ni. You want it."

 _I do want it. Like, bad._ "Please, Hazza."

"All you had to do was ask." Harry smirked and licked up Niall's shaft before taking his head between his lips. Niall clenched at the sheets and Zayn's back while he bucked up into Harry's mouth.

Liam came around to his side and pinned his hips down with one large hand before leaning over his body and kissing him abruptly. Their tongues slid hotly between their mouths and, by the time Liam pulled back, Niall was panting for air. "Do you realize how good you look?" Niall buried his face in Zayn's hair, his moan only barely dampened by the soft locks. "It's okay, baby. I love how you look right now. God, Niall, you have no idea what I want to do to you."

Niall was still rocking between Louis' fingers and Harry's mouth as he twisted a hand in Liam's cotton tee, pulling him down for another kiss. "Whatever you want," he spoke against Liam's lips. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Liam growled into the kiss and pulled on his dyed-blond ends. "Want you to suck me off."

"Fuck," Niall moaned while Harry moaned around his dick and Louis curled his fingers to press into his spot. "Yes, Liam."

"Wait, Li," Louis interjected. I want to fuck him. Wait until I'm in him."

"Well then, hurry up, because Niall's practically drooling for it."

Zayn leaned up and nibbled at Niall's chin. "I want to ride you."

"Jesus shit," Niall whined and shook his head. "Please-God, please, Zayn."

Harry popped off Niall's prick and said, "Better open yourself up then, Zee. I don't know how long Niall's got left." Zayn went to work ridding himself of his clothes and grabbed the lotion that was still on the bed. "And I want you to fuck me at the same time so as soon as I'm ready you better be."

Zayn actually bit down on Niall's arm, leaving white teeth marks in the milky skin. He pushed a finger into himself and apologized by kissing the mark he left. "Yeah, Haz," Zayn agreed. Harry took his own clothes off and set to getting himself loose.

Niall was desperately pushing down on three of Louis' fingers now. "I'm ready, Lou. Come on."

"Ever had a cock before, Ni?" Niall bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm honored," he murmured and kissed Niall's hip.

"Lou," Niall groaned in frustration and nudged his bum against Louis' leg.

"Okay, love." He spread Niall's thighs wider with hands on the inner part of his legs. Niall's wet, pink hole fluttered, practically calling Louis in. "I want you so bad," Louis admitted and scooted closer. "I want you just like this." Louis opened his jeans and pushed them down and off with his pants, hard cock bobbing up against his stomach. He grabbed the lotion and slicked himself up before warning Niall, "I'm going to take you just like this, love."

Niall nodded and waited while Louis pushed into him slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort. Niall moaned once Louis bottomed out. "Louis. Lou-shit."

Louis leaned between Harry and Zayn, who both had fingers inside them, and kissed Niall happily. He rolled his hips deep, cock moving against Niall's walls. Niall groaned and pulled at Louis' shirt. Louis rumpled it up and threw it over his head onto the floor. Niall gripped at Louis' chest and laid back as Louis thrust into him.

"Zayn." Niall reached for him.

Zayn pulled his fingers out and straddled Niall's hips. "Is this what you want?" He grinded Niall's cock between his cheeks. Niall's body was loose and his head foggy by now. He tried to nod, but he wasn't sure if he pulled it off. Zayn used the copious amounts of precome pooled at Niall's base to slick him up before sitting down smoothly, a long sigh leaving his mouth.

Niall couldn't stay still, but also couldn't coordinate his body movements, so he was bucking between the two but not very powerfully.

"Come on, Li," Zayn encouraged.

Niall realized what was next and knew he'd die tonight. There was no way his mind would stay awake once he had Liam in his mouth. But he also knew that if he didn't, he'd die, too. Liam stripped off, eyes on Niall the whole time. When Liam straddled Niall's face, the smaller boy moaned and leaned up to kiss anywhere he could. Louis and Zayn were mostly still now, waiting for Liam to continue.

Liam just played, much to Niall's pleasure and disdain. He swiped his tip across Niall's bottom lip, pulling it down and opening Niall's mouth wider. Niall whined and swiped his tongue out, flicking the wet slit of Liam's head. Liam moaned and played his cock around Niall's lips in a slick circle. "Look at you. Who knew you'd be so needy for it. Such a slut."

Niall groaned, the sound scratchy and desperate. His mouth was hanging open, but Liam was just teasing the edges. Niall's brows creased up and he wanted to cry for it, which he knew somewhere in his mind that was crazy. He didn't even like cock, much less beg for it, cry for it. But if Liam didn't let him taste in the next two seconds, Niall was going to break.  _Need it._

Luckily, Liam must have been able to tell and pushed inside, Niall's lips immediately closing around him. "God, Ni. That's it, baby. Just like that." Liam rocked into Niall's mouth, hands on either side of his head to control him. Niall was glad for the guidance, because he was barely holding his head up right now. He just kept trying to taste as much as he could while Liam slid across his tongue and against the warm walls at the back of his mouth.

Then Zayn was pulling Harry between him and Liam and Niall felt like, with all the weight, he might just fall through the bed, through the floor, and float away. Harry straddled Niall's torso and held himself open for Zayn, who quickly layered some lotion over his cock and slid into the taller boy.

All his boys were lined up, fucking him or each other, above him and he never wanted to lose it. This was, for some reason, the safest and warmest Niall had ever felt. If he could keep them on him and in him and around him forever, then he'd sure as hell do it.

Louis was the first to thrust again, pulling a sob from a sensitive Niall. Liam moaned at the sensation around his cock and pushed deeper. Zayn pushed back and forth between Harry and Niall, sheathing himself and then the blond, over and over. Harry reached down and thumbed at Niall's straining nipples, making Niall thrash as best he could against the too-much feeling.

"I think he likes that," Harry teased and pinched them harder. Niall screamed around Liam's cock, making Liam throw his head back and moan. Everyone was moving faster now and Niall was left to just lie there and take it. He was getting heavier and heavier, but lighter at the same time. He thought maybe he'd just implode and end it all.

He didn't hear the vibrations until the tip of the toy was nudging in alongside Louis' cock. Niall screamed again, louder if possible, and scratched at Liam's thighs, drawing red lines. Liam pinned his wrists by his head and fucked his face desperately. Niall was crying, tears streaming down his bright red cheeks. Louis was twisting the pulsing toy in just an inch or two, but it was enough.

Niall shook, body twitching and legs kicking out, as he came inside Zayn's tight body. No sooner had his body given him what he needed, did his eyes finally go black and his mind floated away. He could still feel them, around him and on him, but it was like they'd become one mass source of overwhelming pleasure. One his brain couldn't bear to decipher at the moment.

He felt Liam's warm seed first. It trickled down his throat for a moment before his swallowing reflex kicked in and he choked down the rest of his load. Liam's dick was pulled from his mouth, but he stayed a pressing warmth on Niall's shoulders.

Then Zayn was clenching tight on Niall's achingly sensitive prick, pulling a drowsy whine from him. Harry moaned and followed as he felt Zayn fill him up. He colored Niall's chest, but all Niall could recognize was the warmth of it.

Then Louis was squeezing his hips tight enough to bruise and shooting ropes of cum into his hole, toy forgotten again on the bed. "Fucking hell, Niall," Louis breathed as he shook through his high.

The boy's climbed off slowly, but didn't go far as Niall whined at the loss to heat. He wasn't sure who was who anymore, but he had someone on both sides and someone on his chest so he couldn't complain. Then something that felt like Antarctica, but was probably just cooler than his burning skin, was wiping along his body, cleaning him up. Soon it was gone and replaced by more warmth, which Niall sighed into and smiled.

***

He woke up alone in his bed, but tucked in, tight and cozy. He smiled at the gesture and sat up. He instantly groaned in pain, ass and throat and arms and mind sore from the night before. He looked around and saw various articles of clothing still laying around, meaning the boys were probably still here. Niall dragged the blanket off the bed with him and wrapped it around his shoulders as he ventured out into his living room.

Liam and Louis were on the couch and Harry was just coming in with plates of fruit as Niall walked in. He froze for a moment, watching them before they saw him, and maybe falling in love just a little.

Then there were warm arms circling his waist and a kiss to his neck before Zayn whispered, "How ya feeling?"

Niall smiled lazily and nuzzled back into him in answer.

"Niall," Harry greeted fondly. "Come here. Sit with me." Zayn led Niall to the couch and plopped down next to him on the opposite side of Harry, and both boys cozied up to him. Niall leaned back and propped the bottom of his feet on the edge of the coffee table, unabashed about the view his open legs gave the boys.

"Still naked I see," Louis teased. "This might be your new favorite thing. And mine." Niall's cheeks flushed red, but his smile was endearing. A hand wandered up his parted thighs and Niall looked to see Liam draped across Harry's back, hand reaching over him. He looked down and Liam's hand seemed massive trailing along his thin thigh.

It kept moving until his fingers disappeared from sight, tucking between Niall's cheeks. When one played at his sore hole, Niall moaned and tried to close his legs, but Harry and Zayn were quick to pull them open wider.

"I think he's ready to go again, boys," Louis schemed. He got down from the couch, placing his fruit plate on the table, and knelt between Niall's legs. He moaned quietly at the view given to him and rubbed his hands up and down Niall's calves. "This is the start of something great, Nialler." With a cheeky smirk, Louis ducked his head between Niall's thighs, making Niall moan into the morning air.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone alright?
> 
> More to come of my Best of!  
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
